


A new fusion

by 4bon



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4bon/pseuds/4bon
Relationships: Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe), Sapphire & Steven Universe
Kudos: 3





	A new fusion

“Hey garnet-” Steven asked with a smirk on his face “no,” said garnet sternly also smirking. “What if i-” “ dont do it steven” “to late” steven said with puppy dog eyes “ugh fine” garnet said said before unfusing. “Hello steven” “wait whats going on did i do something wrong did i say something wrong”ruby said with a worried look on her face “no sweetie you did nothing wrong.   
Now steven lets do this.” “FUSION” they both started dancing then their gems glowed and there   
She was

Mystic quartz 

“Wow” she said in awe “who are you?” ruby asked also in awe ï think that i am hm…… Mystic quartz


End file.
